


Sinking Man

by DonutHolesX0



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Claustrophobia, Like Heavy Angst, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonutHolesX0/pseuds/DonutHolesX0
Summary: What would you do in your last moments, would you fight it or will you rest? Ao was mix of both.A small angst fic, be cautious."Cold, dark seaYour eyes are rocking me,I close my eyes and fall asleep.All eyes on me.Your eyes on me."- Of Monsters and Men - 'Sinking Man'





	Sinking Man

The sound of water. It was always a peaceful sound to him. The slow trickling of each drop echoed through the cold empty space, the air softly caressing his face. Ao lay resting, enjoying the sounds. Until he heard the screams. A jolt of lightning spread through him, gasping as he woke.

Looking around him he couldn’t see anything. There was nothing but darkness. He tried using his Byakugan, try to get a better visual. But instead pain flowed to the right side of his face, clutching it with his right hand in agony. It felt almost as if needles were jabbing into his eye. He felt something warm and wet flow from his eye. Lots of it. The taste of grit and iron collecting in his mouth. 

Lifting himself up he didn’t budge. His right leg scraped across the ground to try and move himself. He realised he couldn’t feel his left arm or his leg, he tried moving his hand but there was nothing for him to grab. Only the sensation of something heavy and cold crushing him. His heart started racing. He could hardly breath. It was suffocating him, the lack of space and the force pinning him to the floor. He tried moving it with his right hand, but it only made the pain worse. Biting down on the inside his cheek to try and relieve the unbearable pain he felt in his arm especially.

There were people down where he was, he could try calling for help. Opening his mouth his throat was dry, dust filling his lungs causing him to cough instead, “H-Help! I’m here! Anyone?!” He managed to yell, coughing in the process. “Please! ANYONE!” But his screams ended up blended with the others. Tuning in he could hear some were yelling. Some were crying.

Using his right hand he tried reaching around for anything that could help him pry whatever was pinning his left side down. Digging through what felt like rough stone, all that ran through his fingers was dust.

He felt something hard, almost like a pole. Seizing it he pulled on it as hard as he could. It wouldn’t budge. Repositioning his arm to grab it once again he pulled harder, his grip slipping on its surface. He immediately stopped. Whatever he was pulling felt lukewarm, and soft like someones…

He wanted to scream again. But his throat wouldn’t allow him.

Ao didn’t know how long he was down there for. The noises around him grew lesser and softer with each passing moment. He couldn’t stop thinking about how that would soon happen to him. Shifting his focus to something else he found himself reflecting on his thoughts and memories. 

The time from when he was a boy, living in the lower slums of his village. Graduating from the academy, his hands soaked with his sweat and the blood of his former friends. The moment he cut down the nin he would gain his Byakugan from. Was all his life about blood? No moment in time where he could think about something other than striking down enemies of his village? He was proud of his achievements. Truly, he earned his titles through his own will and two hands. But that couldn’t be all there was. Could it? He felt himself choking up. Burying the lump that was forming at the back of his throat. 

He remembered a young boy, with sharp teeth and blue messy hair. The moment he slipped over a step in front of a door. He could remember yelling at the boy for not watching his step, the boy apologising, for he did not see the step. He started laughed to himself, coughing up some blood in the process. His geeky little smile, he was going to be something, that kid. He knew it. Deep down.

Ao's vision started fading, he could see something red. Moving back and forth with the wind. No. He was walking behind something red, a familiar pale face turning around to look at him. Her gorgeous green eye looking into his, yelling at him, the corners of his mouth cracking a soft smile at that memory and the others that followed.

Watching her hard at work at her desk. Pouring tea for him. He could even smell her perfume when she would lean into his ear. Chills crawl up his spine as she said something that shook him to his core. What lovely memories he thought. He started laughing again, hysterically this time. His entire body shaking from his hysteria and loss of blood. Feeling something leak from the corners of his eyes. Pooling onto the floor his head rest against. He started sobbing.

He would give his life to see them again. Chuckling to himself through tears, what life to give? The one here was already taken, nothing left but a broken man in his last tearful, fleeting moments.

It was time. He knew it was here. He hoped that whatever happened he would not see them in the next plane. At least not for a while more. Slowly closing his eyes, resting his body, he accepted it. He was ready to go.

He saw a light, or he felt a light flicker over his eyes, barely able to open them he turned his head to the side, hoping it would fade out and leave him to rest.

“Over here! I found someone!” A faint muffled voice cried out. His eyes shot open, moving his head to see figures flashing bright lights towards him. Was he hallucinating? 

“One! Two! Heave!” The weight on Ao's left side was lifted, pain striking up his body, it felt like someone set his left side on fire. He coughed, causing more blood to leak from his mouth, seeping into his lungs. He felt his body shifting around like a ragdoll, dragged out from under the large piece of rubble that pinned him down. His weight shifted again as he was placed onto something. He could feel the course material with his right hand, it felt like a large tarp.

Looking straight up, he couldn’t make out their faces, just a blur of shapes that resembled people. He attempted to mutter something, “Th..Tha..n..” He could barely speak, his throat had failed him completely. Starting to fade again, he watched the Shinobi's mouths move telling him something. But he couldn’t hear.

Dropping his head to the side, through his left eye he could see something. Various lights shone down on whatever the nin were dragging to the side. It was wearing a familiar green vest, with a large red swirl. Ripped almost to shreds with blood staining one part of it. Looking further,

It had spiky black hair.

As if he had newfound energy he started shaking. He wanted to scream again. Instead, he felt his eyes roll back into his head. The darkness taking over again. 

The sound of trickling water filling the space. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I needed to get this out of my system. Man was this tough to write, so hopefully you enjoyed this ride as much as I did. Until next time!


End file.
